Commonly, a firefighter or an emergency worker wears a protective garment, such as a protective coat. Furthermore, firefighters or emergency workers also wear additional safety equipment, such as drag harnesses, such that the wearer can be dragged and/or carried by a rescuer should the wearer become incapacitated. These drag harnesses can be worn within or on the exterior of the of the protective garment.
Protective garments and drag harnesses have generally been configured to have a pull strap located behind the head of the wearer. In this form, the pull strap can be extended from the protective garment to drag the wearer should the wearer become injured or incapacitated. However, the drag harness is susceptible to catching on or becoming abraded by external surfaces. Therefore, drag harnesses may be located completely within the protective garment and/or covered by pockets or flaps. However, the drag harness must still be capable of being grasped quickly in an emergency situation. Furthermore, the rescuer is generally wearing bulky gloves which provide diminished tactile feedback.